


Kidnapped

by Arkaham



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Dwarves, Elves, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, hobbit!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaham/pseuds/Arkaham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was tired of reading how people, the gangs more accurately, were using dragon’s hatchling for new ways to look youth, be smarter or sexual enhancers, meanwhile elves were doing their best to protect them even if that cost their lives. The battles on the streets on new India were bloodier within the day and the protest in York the New were heading that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> And when you think this was little, this pull out its root and began to grow. Since I had no beta every mistake is mine, MSWord keep messing with me.  
> Beforehand thanks for reading and any comment is welcomed.   
> Yea yea... I shuld be ending the other but his one is a stubborn child :/

When Doctor Watson opened the newspaper he closed his eyes, then fast changed the page and opened again, at the sight of the new column he closed again his eyes and choose to close and leave the newspaper in the place he found it. The table in front of him.

John was tired of reading how people, the gangs more accurately, were using dragon’s hatchling for new ways to look youth, be smarter or sexual enhancers, meanwhile elves were doing their best to protect them even if that cost their lives. The battles on the streets on new India were bloodier within the day and the protest in York the New were heading that way. And John, a humble healer hobbit that, was discharged from the Royal Army of Her Majesty, and that turned into his new daily nightmares after being years of service in these distance lands in a way to protect the humble subjects of Her Majesty. As far he knew, every dragon left in the world was a British subject.

Just now he wanted nothing that remained him of dragons and battles, he only wished a couple of days to himself before return home in Great Britain where the only family he ever knew wasn’t waiting for him and the few friends that he counted with a single hand were almost lost to him.

His mates of the army said that this place had the best saunas, the best massages, the best food, and the cheapest prices on the market to get some days of full rest. He took they word and come. So far everything looked amazing.

The waiting room was a place for rest by itself, huge coach with goose feather cushions, fake soft furs covering the floors, aromatics candles and soft pink lights in all over the place. He barely grasped this kind of luxury for the ridiculous cheap price he paid for three days in this place. He was very glad to have come. He was picturing himself in a sauna relaxing, then going to the pool he glimpsed early when they guided him to this room. Oh he definitively was going to return.

“Doctor Watson?” A soft voice called from his reverie, John smiled at the young woman dressed in pure white, her smile was also contagious and her black eyes held happiness.

“Yes, that’s me” He fumbled with his new cane for stand up. She waited for him.

“Pease follow me” She indicated the way walking slowly, John was grateful that this people were understanding, he also wondered if they could alleviate his pains from his shoulder.

The woman guided him trough a corridor, long and filled with slow music, John couldn’t identify neither the tune neither the instrument, in his mind it was scary like the music they used in uncertain scenes of low budget telly shows.

She opened a door and made him enter, in the room there was nothing except white walls and a bed with white sheets and a white robe. “Please, undress. I will bring your clothes for your stay with us” She closed the door and John looked at it. He sighed and began to undo his cloths, he shooed away his shame and took off everything. The robe was soft against his skin and it made him feel warm.

When he was done, John sat down in the bed and looked at the walls, he waited no longer. A couple of men entered in hast, they grab him by his arms holding him easily, like the way they would grab a child, he felt a tiny pain in his right wrist and John thought he saw a needle before his world turned black.

When John woke up, he felt sore his whole body, he noted that he wasn’t in the same white room and scared him. He was in a place with dark walls, soiled floor and the worst stench he ever smelled, he was resting in a kind of cot of hay cushioned against the hard rock floor. John also noted that there wasn’t any window but a small door, the poor light in the room was basking it from a little hole in the ceiling, several foot high, but that didn’t stopped the cell being awful dark. John tried to sat down but chains sounded and his wrist hurt.  He tried to move his feet and they were free. He at least can move or kick if necessary.

“Hello?” John said but his voice was a whisper, shy and tiny. He tried again but the same result. He looked at his wrist with the chains and tried to move them, they were tight around his skin and his tries only served to hurt him. His arms spread upon his head would tire him soon and his left shoulder will hurt like hell. He was laid on the floor like some sort of gif or some poor saint from the old.  Then something caught his eyes, he noted a needle and a I.V. in his left wrist pumping something into his veins in the colour of the roses. He tried to pull at the chain, he wrestled with them but no avail once again.

The next thing John noted was that he was naked but he wasn’t cold, the room was warm and comfy, that gave him hope. At least he won’t suffer cold and he wondered if they will bring food soon, his breakfast was long gone.

He sighed and tried to speak once again, but this time his voice didn’t come.  In the dusk light John didn’t know how to make hours so he didn’t knew how many hours he has been chained, he also begun to feel his mind unsettling. He needed to do something or he would get mad and sleep was not his option since the nightmares made their home in his dreams.

“I heard that this place is the best” Bill told him on Monday “Sean May said he spend a whole week there and he spend half his pay” John didn’t want to believe him, “Come Watson, you need to relax yourself before going home, back there we’re not be able to dream of a sauna with our pay checks”  John munched Bill’s words the next week.

“Hey Watson, let’s go. I coming with you to the Jade Water, we can relax together this is our last week here” Bill said to him on Tuesday, he was still hesitant to go but in the end he went with Bill the next day. They booked three days so they can pack everything on Monday and be in London the next day.

The empty wall were torturing his mind, he put himself the task as to guess what kind of drug here administrating him meanwhile he keep struggling his chains.

He was thinking in the group of psychotropic when a growl snapped him into reality. At first John didn’t heart very well so he kept telling a drug name and its effects on the mind. The growl echoed the wall again and this time John stop his thinking and his struggling with the chains and waited if the sound repeated. After what felt like hours, he resumed his task with the drugs, but rested with the chains, he felt like burning in his wrists and the needle on his vein was worst.

Darkness fell in the room, and John felt his shoulder numb but no hurt. He closed his eyes trying to get some rest but he was sure the nightmare will assault him and will devoured what little rest he could get.

He didn’t dream that first night.

When morning arrived, John felt a chill air fill the cell, goosebumps ran in his skin and he wanted something to drink. John felt his mouth dry and his bladder full.  He tried to call someone, again his voice was a shy whisper, and as much he tried nothing come from his mouth except a fit of coughs.

The tiny rays of sun that entered the cell was like a white blade piercing trough the darkness, John soon discovered that it danced around the wall when the day walked on, and he began to use it a sunlight clock. 

When the ray of light hit the floor, John couldn’t held it more and let go his bladder. He closed his eyes and begged someone could come and wash the cell soon.

That night his dreams were empty.

His belly rumbled, John knew it had been like three days in the cell, his wrist were red and sore, however his muscles were only numb and as much he kicked and battle with his legs nothing helped with the chains. As much as he tried he can’t even arch his back or turn. He got a severe itch on his nose and tried to flex his legs to uses his toes, but that only served to remained him that he wasn’t a flexible youth and he suffered the itch trough the day.

The furious odour from his own urine told him that he was being heavily drugged. Something to keep him from the pain that also keep him from dream and nightmares, something to keep him mildly hydrated and something else that he can’t still pinpoint.

He hoped that by tomorrow, his friends come asking for him and then after one or two days, they find him and rescue him. He wanted to go home, even if he didn’t have one, most of all he wanted to be out this cell and take a shower.

Seven days passed silently. And nothing has happened but the occasional growl that scared him.

John wished for a shower, and hot water licking his skin, foam washing his pains away. He also wished for Chinese food for dinner and tea in a soft couch, a warm bed with clean sheets and a big fluffy pillow. Move his body and walk, bloody walk.

His back throbbed him for the needles of the hay and sometimes he found himself gagging for the lack of fresh air. The warm hay under his back sometimes gave him the creeps, his imagination once make up worms moving under his skin or needles ready to pierce his skin, until he remained himself that it was only hay and mud warmed with his body waste. He was beginning to see shadows whiting the shadows.

A slim shadow moved from wall to wall, in the form of a tall human with what looked like a crown upon his head. Sometimes the shadow will look at him with golden eyes and John had to shut his eyes and when opened the shadow was gone. Those moments were when his heart raced and his wrist pained him the most, the option of screaming was abandoned some days ago, whenever he tried to pour sound from his throat he coughed.

The next morning come and went, John was tired and he thought that prayer could save him from madness. It was still too early for madness but he wanted to keep his mind for overacting, he blamed it to the shadow from his imagination. The growl grew ghastly between the walls and John got accustomed to hearing it, sometimes at night sometimes none. And that was the sound that was driving him mad. He can’t put a name to that sound, neither tell what kind of creature produced, the only thing his mind decided it was, only a sound produced by the wind entering the little hole in the ceiling.

So John went to sleep praying that night and the next.

When he woke up, he felt his lips very dry and his throat hurting, his stomach growling and his wrist hurting like burnings. John moved his legs trying to shoo away the numbness in his body, but he was too tired for even moving them, so he was content with just flexing his kneels a little.

The growl roared this morning furiously, not once nor twice but three times. It sounded very angry and desperate. That thought made John scared.

For the first time in a fortnight, it occurred to John that maybe he wasn’t alone in the cell and maybe someone was with him the whole time, the growls and the shadows weren’t fidgets of his imagination and were in fact, something very real. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and pulled at his chains with what was left of his strength. He struggled with his chains meanwhile the fear pumped through his body, but after a few minutes he had to stop.

He was too tired and to hungry for even fight. His eyes kept a scrupulous gaze in the corners he could see and tried to be as silent as possible, the growl was silently as he was. That night john didn’t sleep at all.

That day and next, John kept pulling at his chains, the skin of his writs finally broke and he felt the warm blood ran on his arms. John felt himself hopeless and the feeling gurgled in his body. He cried silently, pleading to his God for some mercy.

When he woke up the next time it was at the touch of hot fingers lingering  in his chest. John stared at the owner of such fingers for long moments.

The silhouette of the face was of a man traced by dim light, John couldn’t pick a colour for the skin nor the hair, but the eyes were shining gold and fire, and John thought he should be scared to death but he found himself fascinated for those intriguing eyes. He had never seen such colour before.  The man sniffed his chest and growled softly, John knew.

He was with a dragon!

The dragon, sniffed him from hair to toes, he took his time sniffing his dried blood in his wrist and even more time sniffing  John’s sex and hole,  he even dare to lick his hole a couple times startling John. The dragon looked at John smiling, his tongue licking his lips, tasting the lingering flavour on them.

For the first time it occurred to John the true purpose of his stay in cell. He felt shivers ran through his body and tried to move or kick but the man smiled satisfied,  he hung his arms around John and put his head on John’s shoulders, after a while he heard him snoring softly.

John tried not to fall asleep, but the warm of the dragon around him was making difficult and John fell asleep within minutes.

 

 

The next time he woke up, the dragon was again on top of him, sniffing at his neck and left shoulder, John smiled feeling the heat from him coming to his to tired body. Then, John felt the lips of the creature on his ears and heard a whispering, a tiny “I’m sorry”.

John shocked his head, from his point of view, the dragon was as prisoner as he was. 

The hands of the dragon wandered through his chest and belly, feeling the skin, once they reached his cock, both hands took it and played. John prayed, that if he was going to be raped by a dragon then he should die of hunger before it happened; suddenly the hot hands leave him. And the dragon hung himself again at his side, his hands caressed his chest and John closed his eyes praying.  The hands stopped suddenly.

John opened his eyes and searched the glowing eyes. The dragon was looking at him from his spot, his head resting comfy in John shoulder. What little light come allowed John to see the dragon face’s features. He wasn’t smiling, he looked like thinking. John wondered if the dragon was drugged as himself, but decidedly no. If he was hungry he should had eat him so long ago. So what was waiting the dragon? What he was trying to do?

The dragon smiled, something in John face had said something to the dragon. John heard him whispering.

“I can make you escape” He stopped. “But I need you to trust me”

John tried to ask what he was planning, but as soon he tried to form words, he coughed; the dragon put a hot finger on his lips.

“They will starve us to death” he continued, his breath was hot on his ears, John shuddered with every word. “Let me help you and in turn you can help us”

John was tempted to think about it and munch everything but he was too tired and too hungry to think about, the whole idea to escape and be free was enough for him. He nodded.

“Just trust me” He whispered again, the dragon moved his face and John cannot see his features any longer, the hobbit can see only glowing eyes. John nodded again.

The dragon’s tongue wandered on his belly, John tried to calm himself and told himself that this was for the best, for being free. Slowly hands caressed his thighs, they danced in his belly allowing the tongue taste the skin.

The dragon hesitated a moment, he sighed and proceeded to lick John’s penis. John closed his eyes, stunned at how his body trembled with the waves of pleasure roaming, he was so sure that he had no more energy but the dragon proved him wrong. The dragon engulfed him whole and John could felt the hotness on the mouth, he tried to swallow a moan but it escaped. Luckily for him, his voice was still locked and the moan was just like a puff of breath.

The dragon played with him for a while and John, too late, felt fingers playing inside him. He had been to stunning that he never noted when they entered him. There weren’t uncomfortable and John felt them moving inside him, scissoring, touching and stretching him meanwhile the tongue of the dragon kept it busy with his cock.

John lost all idea of what the dragon was planning to do, but the sudden waves of pleasure on his body finally gave him an idea of the drug they were pumping into him. But he can find the name for it, just how it worked and what can do.

The dragon swallowed him whole and John stretched and tightened his fingers and toes, he could felt building up the fire in his belly and like an explosion John felt himself sank in the bliss of an orgasm.

When his senses returned to him, John could still felt hot fingers inside him and a hot tongue cleaning his skin, John opened his eyes hoping to see the dragon, darkness only allowed him to see curls and what he thought was a crown. John was staring at the horns of the dragon, they were glittering gold with the last traces of light, John imagined that under the bright light of the sun those horns could shine beautiful.

The fingers abandoned his hole, John shivered at the sudden emptiness, the dragon crawled on top of him, his eyes shining and he almost could make the face.

The dragon’s cock kissed his hole a couple of times but John was lost in the shining golden eyes, the dragon  touched John’s nose with his own, like he wanted to kiss and John needed to gave permission, the hot breath upon his lips made John close again his eyes and close the gap.  John felt fire filling him, the dragon entered him in one single stroke using the kiss as distraction, the hobbit wanted to scream but the intrusion was bearable, _needed_.

Fingers enclosed around John’s penis and stroked softly, for once John thought that he was grateful that his voice was gone or otherwise he had been screaming and moaning shameless.  The dragon kissed him again, chaste and shyly, he licked his lips and face, and hurried to that little spot where neck and shoulder joined and he stayed there.

His trusts were slowly. John could felt the cock inside him warming him, moving like it had belonged there all his life, heating everything around. John’s mind wasn’t enough clouded yet and he can tell where the hot cock rubbed, when his own flesh tightened trying to trap the organ inside him until he felt the cockhead rob itself against something John had believe he don’t had before, it wasn’t his prostate , he had felt it before and it didn’t felt so amazing as this thing felt. For a moment he didn’t care as long the cockhead rubbed constantly on that spot and send constant waves of pleasure. He wondered what was lubricating them, to ease the contact and make the movement so pleasure.

The fire busted his body as the cockhead suddenly forced its way in that sweep spot and getting stuck inside, the dragon’s cock swelled so fast stretching John that he lost lost his mind, he can only felt fire and delight growing inside him, he forgot about the cell, the chain piercing his skin, the hunger on his stomach, the tiredness of his body. The hobbit for a little instant, tough he felt a sharp pain in his neck, but his clouded mind forgot quickly as he was a subject of the kingdom of pleasure.

Suddenly, fingers tightened around his own cock and John found unbelievable how much fire his body can take. Waves of fire began to fill him, that spot sucked every drop of seed, thundering all his senses, washing everything in him and john had never felt more whole in his life. He screamed silently as his orgasm joined the dragon’s.

John couldn’t remember how or when fell asleep when he woke up, he felt relaxed and content, a little cold but welcomed. Soft snores told him of the dragon sleeping again on his shoulder and the pain on his wrist remained him that they were still prisoners. John raised his head the moment he noted, that inside him the dragon was still comfortable sheathed, too way inside that he felt the cockhead pulsing in that sweet spot, sending pleasure waves to his body, and John decided to take in the feeling.

He fell asleep instantly.

John dream he was back in home, with his sister and his parents, they were watching the elvish queen’s birthday and how she promised new laws to protect dragons, he saw himself playing with a stuffed little dragon with red painted scales and golden buttons as eyes.

The gentle snores woke up John, he enjoyed the blissful heat from the body on him. When he turned to see the dragon, he looked peaceful in his dreams, resting God’s known how many hungry days. The light of the sun told him that it was mid morning, but it was fading quickly, perhaps a cloud passing in the sky.

The dragon stirred in his sleep and John felt the swollen cock inside him pulse a couple of time and fill him again with hot seed. John closed his eyes enjoying the new triggered orgasm, as it wear it off, John discovered that in his left hand, rested one hand of the dragon, fingers tangled and made John grin like an idiot and his chest jump with a new warm feeling.

When the dragon wake up, drops of rain were falling through the little hole in the ceiling, he propelled himself with his hands and stare at the drops with utterly terror, his eyes glanced to John and to the drops again. John knew the why; he can felt it pulsing inside him. The dragon howled in despair and put his head in John neck.

They both were thirsty, hungry and tired and what little water filtered was uncatchable for them because the dragon’s knot was still firmly seated inside the hobbit.

As the rain continued, the dragon was resigned. His face was turned to face the wall, his hands were embracing him and John stared at the falling drops.  Once or twice he saw the sky illuminating the hole and the drops fells more copious.  John embraced the idea that with more rain, the water could reach them but it was discarded in the moment, the cell’s floor was mud and the mud absorbed every drop greedily.

John fell asleep with the sound of drops falling and a dragon as blanked, he dreamed of all those evening he spent running out the rain, all those summer he was invited to swim in the local swimming pool, in the end, he dreamt of a bottle of beer he bought, he opened and took only one sip from it. Regret washing his dreams.

As the rain stopped, the drops stopped too, the dragon was kneeling on top of him, he could see his eyes glimmering with sadness and self blame. If John had his hands free, he would be touching his face, trying to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault then he would embrace him.  As the last drop fell in the mud, disappearing the dragon howled again, sadder this time. He sighed defeated, he adjusted himself and returned to his position on top of John, embracing him, welcoming the sleep again after the movement of that shift provided them with another gigantic wave of pleasure and relax.

Water kissed his lips for the first time, john opened his mouth almost automatically and drank what he was given, just few gulps but were so welcomed that John took his time savouring the cold water in his mouth. His dragon was at his side, waiting patiently for John to end his gulp. They were free of the knot and he had a bowl in his hand, the other was raising his head to help him drank.

John saw a piece of bread at the dragon side, it was so tiny that he wondered how that piece could stop the grasp of the death. The dragon left the bowl at his side and took the bread, he took a bite and munched, he didn’t swallowed, instead he placed his lips on John and he understood, he accepted the food and swallowed.

The dragon gave him more water.

The hobbit felt the food moving slow troughs his throat and fell in his stomach and hear his stomach rumble for the first time in days. The dragon smiled and took a bit for himself.

In two more bites, the bread was gone and so the water. John thanked the Gods for the small mercy but after a moment he cursed, because, he tough, that only served to make their agonizing death more slow than already was.

The dragon put the bowl under the ceiling hole before to lie at the hobbits side. John can felt the dragon tiredness drag him again into sleep, John followed his example. There was nothing better to do beside sleep or getting mad.

Days passed in a blur of sleep and sex and kisses. The dragon was fond of kissing him whenever he initiated the intercourse, at first the kisses were shy, lightly and sloppy, but as soon as John taught him how to kiss properly, it become heated, longer and delicious.  Then the hobbit welcomed the dragon inside him for days. They moved together, they reached the orgasm together, they fell asleep together.  And just right after the knot slipped out, they were reward with a tiny piece of bread and bowl full with water.

Sometimes in their knotting, John wandered what was the dragon name. He had tried to question it but the dragon stopped his tries with long lazy kisses.

John had guessed that the dragon wasn’t fond of talk, since that day, he never had hear him whisper another word again. But it was fine with him. He didn’t need to talk, whatever they could talk it could make things awkward, and the hobbit was content, considering cell and chains.

They dragon more than once tried to keep a bowl for them, but invisible shadow that come and went during their afterglow sleep took the bowl and leave.

One day, the dragon was kissing him happily, his knot just slid out and they were waiting for the bread and the bowl. The door of the cell opened with a bang sound, the dragon stopped his ministrations and stood alert, John could see him tensing up, and for first time, he saw his fangs and felt fear shivers ran on his skin.

 He had completely forgotten that he has been with a dragon, that tasted like spice and ash.

For the door entered a group of six or seven men, all covered in hard black leather, one of them raised a gun, aiming to them. The dragon growled daring them, John knew in that moment that he was protecting him from them and his chest fill with a warming emotion.

The gut shoot and the dragon screamed in pain, moments later the dragon collapsed on top on him, John hear his whispering. “This is our chance”

His muscles tensed with the anticipation, he didn’t ask if the dragon was all right, his whisper had already told so. The men shared looks, they hesitated to come near, but after a good ten minutes or so, they did. Three of them took the dragon and dragged him slowly, the other two in quick well practised movements freed John from his wrist and the needle, they raised him careful and dragged him like a dead body.

They handled him like a death body.

In few seconds John was outside the cell, the white light of the corridor blinded him in instants; his eyes hurt so much that he though he shed tears. He could hear the men chattering in the local language that he barely grasp some words. But that didn’t matter in that moment, he tried to flex his arms and legs once they leave him lying on the cold floor.

It was a gratifying sensation, just move his arms, his shoulders cried in pain but he didn’t care, he wanted that pain.

He heard the dragon howl, the men were shooting in fear, his blinded vision didn’t allow him to perceive what was happening around him. What he heard as a struggled ended soon, then hot hands where on his him, carrying the hobbit like a bride. He wasn’t scared, he knew. It was his dragon who was carrying him.

“I got you” he whispered softly, for the first time John heard on him hope. “keep your eyes close” He ordered and John obeyed.

The dragon ran and John can’t help stroke the dragon face, then put his arms around him, hiding his face on his neck, he heard the dragon rush a heavy breath. Then he stopped, John thought that they were cornered, but soon the running resumed.

His ears blasted as a piercing sound started. It was an alarm; it tried to force them down, it tried to irritate them, to make them an easy prey, John put his hands on the ears of the dragon and he muttered something. John prayed for them, for him. To finally escape this nightmare, to return home.

The two of them together safely in a home, having dinner.

The dragon stopped again, but this time it was for a heartbeat, he jumped into something and John felt them falling, the blasting alarm far away and so the blinding lights. Their fall stopped suddenly and the dragon ran. He kept running and running, and John was lost, the voices of their captors were suddenly near and John was scared, his hands left the dragon’s ears and embraced him. The dragon finally stopped and sat down. The voices were near but far somehow.

His dragon was tired, his was gasping, trying to suck as much air he could.

“Little one” the dragon whispered. “open your eyes now” John did slowly.

They were in a dark tunnel, trends of light falling every few feet illuminating the tunnel. It wasn’t so dark but also no so bright. John was relieved. But even so, the dragon face was still a mystery for him, only his eyes glowed in the dark, furiously like a firestorm in the pitch of night.

“Listen careful” John nodded. “I can’t escape, no don’t give that face, please trust me” His hands were on John’s face. “I will distract them and you will escape, you need to. We’re not the only ones here. Please remember. You need to crawl into that direction” His hands signalled the path. “Until there isn’t tunnel, then you need to climb down. It’s a waste tube, it will take you to freedom.  I will lead them far away from you and you need to be quick and hide yourself, wait for night or the next night. Don’t forget, we need you.” He kissed him.

It was a slow kiss, John tested hope and sadness. He wanted to said to him that he can come with him, that they both can escape and return for the others.

 The dragon parted, and as he sensed john’s distress he showed him a strap firmly pressed in his ankle, his skin broken and a thick layer of dried blood covering the item.

“This hellish item has preventing me to escape several times before” The dragon whispered in John’s ears.  John embraced him and nodded silently, he was going to freed them.

They weren’t slaves, neither creatures to farm their eggs for fake potions.

“Be safe my little one” The dragon deposited him on the rock floor, he kissed one last time and ran on the way they come. John sighed deeply; he took some breaths and began to craw the way the dragon told him.

The floor was rough and soon his hands and knees were bleeding, he had entered a part of the tunnel that was smaller, the screams and shouts he can heard were sometimes near to him and sometimes far away.  John shivered with cold, he stopped, for the first time he heard his dragon roar. He had heard him growl: a soft warming sound, he had heard him howl: a deep sad sound that pierced the heart, but his roar. It had been a fearful sound, nothing could ever compare to it, it was beyond a thunder or crash of the earth. It had so much hate and anger.

John kept crawling, he needed to remember that his dragon was in some place buying time from him, that probably they will find out that he don’t longer had the hobbit with him and, God’s forbid it, they could torture him for that.

John finally reached what could be the end of the tunnel, John saw a long slope, darkened and a poisonous smell can be smelled. John gathered himself and quickly positioned himself to descend. He fall rather than descend, the hobbit couldn’t measure how long or how far he fell.

Cold water caught him, garbage watered on his head, John was swallowed by the furious torrent that kept him under the waters and the big chunks of waste, but suddenly throw him in to a bank, and actual river bank, the dying sunlight kissed his skin for first time in so many days and John tired as he was coughed the excess of water, his eyes told him of the place.

In front of him the coast was clear, the skyline of the city could be seen from this spot, the lights were starting to hide the stars, on everywhere he could see a sea of tall grass and the sound of a pounding machine, like a heart, told all he needed to know.

He needed to find refuge until night but there wasn’t any, his only option was the river at his back, he fought with his tiredness and returned to the river and its piles of garbage, the water carried him now slowly.

Garbage soon gave him camouflage, he covered his head with a sack and rotten cloth, he saw men and woman combing the bush, he saw them approach the spot where the river throw him moments ago, he held his breath no noting that the river was his silent accomplice and was carrying him far from them. The river turned left and he didn’t saw them, then the river turned right and the flow grew faster, John thought that this time he would drank, but the river kept him steady on his surface.

In the morning he woke up in a tent at the sound of barked orders, his heart flushed with happiness, he was inside in one of the British army tent, there were doctors and nurses around him, soldiers guarding the entrance. He never felt so happy than know.

“Doctor, he’s awake!” someone at his side screamed, then rushing come a doctor a several soldier.

The nightmare was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Laptop died, and had to wait like 5 days, then edit myself. So any mistake found is my fault.  
> Enjoy.

John couldn’t remember what happened since the river and when he woke up in the military tent.  He tried to tell them about the incarcerated dragons over and over, but his fellow soldiers keep him pinned in a cot hushing him.

He was getting angrier and angrier with every passing moment, the dragons could be in danger, their kidnapers could be moving them to other hidden location or worst, they could be doing unspeakable things to them.

His mind returning to that cell, thinking in the last words his dragon said to him, _we need you_.  He could always stood up and tell an officer, but he noted that his body was so weak and his voice was still lost, but he tried.

“Oi, what’s wrong?” a soldier noted him, John curled avoiding the gaze of the man. The nurse in turn took his right hand with tenderness.

“Don’t cry, the effects of the _quiesina_ still have some days to wears off.” She told him, John sighed with regret. The more time he laid in bed, it was time wasted and probably a life lost.

The soldier at the foot of his bed, John will never forget him in days to come, asked the nurse what was that drug and she explained to him.

“It’s an illegal drug that was developed original to help female dragons with their pregnancies, but it was quick banned for the aftereffects it had within the dragon eggs, the drug affects the hobbits very different, it  mutes them and it was often said that mixing with another drug could potential kill them. Captain Watson was very lucky.”

Inside the man something clicked and he bent himself to search in his trousers pockets and produced a tiny notebook and a pen and offered to John.  Finally, a way to communicate to told them about the dragons and the kidnapers.

John quickly scribbled.

The soldier and the nurse read it. The man looked at the nurse and she smiled. She left them alone.

“Don’t worry Captain Watson” The soldier said. “As soon we found you, our unit was deployed to find the _nest_ ” He spat the word with revulsion and continued “We found them three hours after, we rescued twenty four dragons and like a hundred of people, elves in the majority. They are in this camp taking care, but a soon they are in travelling conditions they will be send to Britain. The Mayor Sholto however is trying to send them right now to Britain, he fears an attack” He explained the best he could with few words.

“You’re schedule to go in the first group tonight at two thousand hours.” The soldier pounced in his stance, nervous. He glanced to the exit of the tent. “even so we found a dead dragon. That’s why the Mayor is so furious”

A dragon. John felt his chest ache in that moment.  John wrote furious in the notebook.

“We don’t know sir. None of the other dragons knew _him_ ” The man shifted uneasy, he wished to be in the other side of the world, but he kept telling. “I hear the rumour that he had golden horns and it’s said that he will be buried on the Queen’s lands”

John heart sank. His dragon, his lovely, brave dragon was death. He had paid dearly for the freedom of all them. John hidden the best he could the pain soring though his body, he wrote his thanks, he closed his eyes and tried the best he could to hide his tears, for once his muteness was helping by hidden his sobs.

The hobbit had never felt such pain soar his chest, neither such despair. He won’t see those fire glowing eyes, or felt those hands on his skin, never taste those kisses again. He would never knew his name. He fell asleep crying.

That night he was on a plane on his way back to Great Britain with dozen of women elves. They had their souls broken and they bodies battered, they were shaking under think blankets. They were so thin that John could make their bones perfectly, their hair had been cut off and it was a terror cast ready for the set. They had soldiers and nurses between them, escorting them to the safety of their motherland.  A woman with deep purple eyes sat at his side and suddenly hug him. “Thank you” She whispered at him. “They found us for you” She said, her face had a little sincere smile on it.

“Thank you” Another woman whispered, then other said, another voice joined and another and another.

John felt overwhelmed with all the voices saying those tow simple words, he broke crying. He wanted his dragon to said those same words. Someone hugged him.

“I couldn’t save everyone” John sobbed. Words were whispered in his ears, warm comforting words that he didn’t hear.

His broken heart was deaf with sorrow.

In home, someone had found out about them and this someone had tell others, and this others spread to others, and when John and the elves landed, they were welcomed like great heroes. The media filmed every single step they took, they recorded every breath they grasped, they were worshiped and strangely, helped the army to move them to the best hospital the capital city, London, had.

It was seven in the morning when the last reporter was hushed out from his room, John had been a walking dead, with the same haunting look as the women elves but he was sure, that at least they had family. John sighed at the white emptiness, at the drop sounding and wondered if this wasn’t a dream of he will woke up and find his dragon deep asleep at his side. As the minutes slurred slowly John had to cope with the whole idea, that this was his reality.

In the next days, the media called him: the dragon’s hero. They said that his heroics had opened more eyes than the elvish awareness dragon group, the elves every morning sang songs under his window, in the afternoons they will cheer randomly calling his name, his doctors would tell what the elves were up that day, in hopes to cheer him up.  Sometimes, families were allowed to visit him and gave him thanks to return them safe a wife, a daughter, a mother or a brother, a father or a son.

John even learn that the elves were rising a founding to help the women elves with their eggs, they had asked to use his name and John felt honoured but also ashamed. He still cried when someone remained him of the survivors that he couldn’t save.

_I couldn’t save him, I couldn’t save him_. It was John’s thought and sometimes it was his explanation once he recovered part of his voice.

His sister come to visit him only once, and it was made possible thanks to a stubborn reporter of a big telly chain, she said what they wanted her to said, she kissed him like they wanted after some rehearsal and promptly left. Her excuse: her marriage was falling apart by the infamous fame of his brother and she wished some money to pay some debts instead of fame.

At the end of the week, John was considerate somewhat of national hero, the doctors were finally able to say that he was safe from the effects of the drugs and that he was ready to return to normal life.

But his followers had tight agendas and they had moved on, they were trying to pass a new dragon law to the House of Commons in an effort of protecting them. The elation for the new royal baby born ended definitely his ephemeral fame.

After his discharge and what little reward the army gave him after a humble ceremony on honour of his forced retirement, John had to found a place to live.

He had to accept what was given to him, a little tiny room in an elvish place not even fitted for hobbits in an area far away from hobbits neighbourhood. But it was relative cheap, warm and if he squinted hard enough, the elves in the same floor could pass as a nice fellows, but their nigh noises triggered his nightmares, this time tinted with the regret and sorrow for his dragon.

By the end of another week John Watson, army doctor, forgotten national hero and humble hobbit, was a wreckage deep sunk in the black waters of depression.

And he had a therapist., courtesy of the army and the Queen.

In his sessions, the kind woman elf tried to make him speak of the horrors he saw during the battles and his imprisonment, and John, he really really tried, but every time, the thunder of pain nested in his chest and his mouth forget how to speak, those nights he cried himself to sleep.

Those were the worst nights.

One fine Saturday, sunny and warm, John decided to take a walk on Hyde park, he told himself that the fresh air will help his mind and it will help what he would do with his life. The pension army was like an insult to any ex-soldier and if he wanted to have a moderate life, he will need more than that scrawny pension. So a walk to motivate his ideas was in order.

He was thinking about made applications to the nearest clinics when a voice called him from his reverie.

“John? John Watson!” John sighed, some days people remembered him and wanted a photo with him or gave him thanks, but when he turned reading a smile and braving him up, the face of the man lighten brightly. “It’s me, Stamford, Mike Stamford” The other hobbit rubbed his belly and dashed toward John. “I know, I look different” and rubbed again his belly proudly. John giggled, there in front of him was an old friend of him.

“Yes of course, Mike” And the other hobbit launched to John hugging him vigorously.

“I never thought I would see you again old friend” said Mike, he stepped back glancing at John. “Look at you, the Dragon’s hero” and whistled.

“Not at all” John blushed

“You had saved more dragons than the army does every year” Mike said very proud, then his eyes danced around John. “Fancy a tea?”

If someone invite you a drink, and you’re thirsty, for more polite it is to say no, you could always accept the invitation and made this someone happy.

Mike took John a little cafe near the park, they talked of their times together as students, they talked about the elves in the politics and lastly about how well they fared in the life.

“So Harry isn’t helping?” Mike asked cautious.

“No, she’s still dealing with her marriage” John said sipping the last drips of is tea. “Who would want me as flat mate?”

“Oh you’re not the first to say that to me today” Mike said brightly.

They walked to St. Bart hospital, using that time to talk about their families and other hobbits families, and that sometimes was a talk of politics. The old Tuk family was firmly convinced that close for good the borders, it will bring chaos meanwhile the Brandybuck, as old as the Tuk were trying to convince the Queen to retaliate with severe punishment to the countries that held dragons. But the Gardeners, the keepers of the old lore, were the only ones that kept the others two families into start a new war.

To John, the things were stranded with the negotiations in the Royal court. He was very glad than no party pick him up to use him as an excuse to start something.

Mike led John into St Bart, walking trough white halls and corridors until they arrive in a laboratory in which they found an elf. Or looked like one. John after seeing the elf for few seconds decided he was a dragon disguised as an elf. He had seen so many dragons disguised in the field that he can tell who was a dragon and who not. Sometimes John thought it was some kind of ability every soldier gain after some tours in the battle field.

The dragon had his attention focused in a microscope; his hands were taking notes in haste. He was using a white shirt contrasting his black suit.

“Good afternoon” Mike said casually.  Then proceed with the presentations “ This my old friend John Watson…”

“Can you lend me you phone? mine hadn’t signal” the dragon asked without bothering to see the newcomers and interrupting Mike.

“What about the landline?” Mike asked, he walked around a table, looking uninteresting at the items on the table. He was sporting a big smile on his face. John then noted that the dragon was hunched on the chair leaning himself to the height difference. He was working on a hobbit laboratory and not in an elf sized to fit his disguise, how uncomfortable must be.

“I prefer text” He answered, and for the first time glanced at the hobbits. His returned to the microscope, but something flew in his mind and sucked air deep. His hands dropped what they were holding and returned his eyes to the hobbits.

He had the skin pale coloured, his hair was like the carrion craven shining sometimes red, like the elves of Oxford, he was slender and graceful, but unlike them that had black eyes, he had grey eyes. His lips were pale pink and where gasping like he had seen a ghost.

The door behind John opened, a young elvish woman entered, she was carrying a cup, the smell of coffee filled the room in seconds, the dragon blinked several time and observed the elf woman leave the cup at his side.

“Anything else I could help” She asked shyly.

“No… no” he answered confused, then returned his eyes to the microscope. “Thank you Molly”

“You’re welcome” She said trying to hide a blush in her checks as she walked to the door.

“How do you feel about violin?” the dragon asked after he took a deep breath. John looked at Mike and the traitor suddenly was too interested in a flask filled with a pink yellowish solution.

“Pardon?” John asked truly confused.

“Potentials flatmates should know the worst of each other” Said the dragon smiling.  Then returned his glance to the microscope but no seeing at all, he closed his eyes like he scolding himself.

“What? Sorry… who said anything about flat sharing?” John asked in disbelieve.

“I did. I commented to Mike this same morning, that no one will share a flat with me, and after the lunch break he is here with an old friend” The dragon said fast, he stopped his useless tries to look in the microscope and began to gather his few things, his notebook, his pen, and other little things. “I like to play the violin at night and sometimes I stop talking” Again, that little face f scolding. He stop his rambling and got up, he took the cup with the coffee and drank all of it.

“Oh” John said, he didn’t know what to say to the disguised dragon. “Probably you should ask to someone else” John lowered his eyes. He still missed his nameless dragon and unconscious he rubbed the base of his neck, the spot where the bite mark haunted him in nightmares. Share a flat with a dragon was the last thing he needed even in the situation he was right now.

The disguised dragon chocked on the coffee and tried to look as if nothing had happened turning around graciously.  Mike gave him a hard glare, like trying to understand the why behind those words.

“What?” Mike spoke the silent question. “I thought you…”

“Mike, thank you, but I can’t bring myself to share something with a dragon.” Mike looked at him dumbfounded, his eyes returned to the dragon on disguise and then to John. In his mind something clicked and he relaxed.

“Oh sorry mate… deeply deeply sorry” Mike said apologetic, he sighed and tried to fix his mistake. “I should have know better I’m..”

“It’s okay Mike” John said lastly. “See you later, thanks for the offer” trying to escape the place before this whole situation turned more awkward than already was.

“You won’t get another chance like this” The disguised dragon called. “You neither won’t overcome whatever the thing is holding you back if you don’t face it”

John saw him turning around, pounding the cup on the table with strength. “Your therapist doesn’t know what you need, neither you.”

“And what it is?” John asked in calm voice, feeling inside him a sudden anger growing.

“Tomorrow afternoon at two, at two two one b, Baker Street” The disguised dragon grabbed his coat and exited the room, two heartbeats later the door opened and the curls and the grey eyes returned. “The name is Sherlock Holms” and this time, he was gone.

“Oh I’m so sorry John” Mike said.

“It’s okay, he probably had a point” John conceded. He’ll need to face the fact that his dragon was death and buried, and life goes on and on.

The next day, John Watson walked to Baker street not so sure of what the dragon Sherlock will tell him, the nightmare of last night keep him away from sleep and rest, it made his shoulder and chest ache in different ways. Both painful, both unforgivable.

The directions provides to be a discreet entrance at the side of a little restaurant in a hobbit commercial area, however the door was not round to announce a hobbit hole like in the rest of the street. It amused him that this flat could be the only elvish flat in the zone. John called at door, his feet felt moss on the steps, something that made him smile, since it was an ancient hobbit costume to prevent the hobbit to enter any house with the feet dirty.

An old elvish woman answered the door moments later, she had her long white hair braided around her skull but that didn’t stop the hair to fell to her shoulder, her blue eyes glitter with warmness and knowledge and her skin looked smooth and youthful, but John knew, like many hobbits, that the wrinkles around her eyes where the sign of her old, old age.

“Oh you must be John Watson” She said smiling.

“Yes, I’m am…” John bowed his head.

“Come on come, I was told that you will come at this hour” She said happily. “Sherlock will be here any moment now, you want to see the flat first or want to wait for him?, I’m Mrs Hudson by the way” She asked allowing the hobbit entrance to the foyer.

“I just don’t know” John said, the place was designed to accommodate elves and he begun to felt uncomfortable. “Maybe I need to go, this place is to elvish for me”

“But this is only the foyer, the flat he’s going to share is hobbit related, please, please come to see first” She was so sweet that John had no heart to say no to her. John nodded and followed her.

There was a staircase that went up and another that went down. “Up is 221C, is very nice but I don’t have luck to rent, but just wait to see 221b” Mrs Hudson descended the stairs until it stopped in front a round door.

She entered first and John couldn’t stop the grin in his face at the sight of the beautiful place. Wooden walls, ceiling and floor, an old red rug on the sitting area, a lot of bookshelves and some wooden furniture, a chimney right under a ceiling window.

The kitchen was big to keep a large table and already stuffed with furniture too. A big freezer, an over, lots of shelves. The rooms were oriented east and upon seeing one, it had ceiling windows. The main room had a wooden bed and a feather mattress, bedclothes folded waiting to be extended and used, two big pillows on top the bundle, the floor sported a fake fur rug that was so soft that make John felt warm in the moment his toes caressed the fur.

The elf woman had been talking about his husband and how she bought the place for economical support of herself but John wasn’t paying attention to the details.

The place was so beautiful, the doors and corridors rounded, every piece furniture designed for hobbits and every room warm already.

“I hope you find the place at your liking” The deep voice of Sherlock startled him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he turned to see the dragon walking with care in the same fashion as the elf woman.

“I think he had seen enough Mrs Hudson” Sherlock said, he took the arm of the woman and “escort her” to the exit. “It will be lovely if you could bring us some tea and biscuits” He suggested.

“Just this time Sherlock dear, I’m your landlady not your housekeeper” He closed the door behind her. The dragon put his hands behind him trying to look casual, but something was making him anxious. John returned to the sitting room and choose an armchair to sit. It was more comfy than it what looked and John hummed. It had been so long since he had been in a decent hobbit hole.

“What do you think? Mrs Hudson is giving me a special price for the place” Sherlock said, he took off his coat and hung by the door. “The tube is near, a Tesco too, it had a lot of hobbit business around. I thought you might find it likable” he finally dared to face John.

His eyes were pleading but his body was trying to be stoic, like trying to overpower something.

“And what about you? You’re too big for a hobbit hole” John said. “You’re too tall for its ceiling and furniture, you probably will hate the place in week if not days”

“I… I..” She sucked air calming his voice. “I can handle”

John nodded.

“It’s nice but… I don’t know if I can” john said trustfully, his hearth began to ach furiously and he resisted to rub the spot where his neck meet the shoulder.  “I’m trying but…” John put his hands on his face, in effort to calm his growing ache and stop any running tear.

Hands where on his, John opened his eyes, and pulled away his hands, the other pulled in the movement trapping his hands, John was left staring at worrying eyes in front of him. He breathed confused, his hearth ached and his hands at the armchair were warm behind the dragon’s hands.

John wanted to escape and return to his miserable room, he wanted the paint in chest stop. But the eyes of Sherlock, they were showing the same pain and John felt his body frozen.

“I thought…” he whispered slowly, his lips trembled and the words were lost. He sighed and resolved to hide his face in John’s shoulder.

“Please…” John said weakly. The hot breath of the dragon was ripping his heart violently. “Let me go”

A sob, another whisper. “I thought they had killed you” John felt the hairs of his neck raise, shivers run through his skin.

“I don’t know what….” John said back trembling.

“I thought I will never see you again” Another sob, fingers tangled with his, John calmed himself, trying to find a meaning of those words.

“You’re mistaking me” He said gathering his strength. The body upon him tensed and swallowed hard.

Sherlock raised his head, locking his eyes with the hobbit, his eyes were clouded with tears unshed. For a moment John saw on those eyes a glitter of gold and flicker of fire. He licked his lips stopping them from trembling fruitless.

He sighed and said. “Did you trust me?” He asked hopeful.

And the God’s mercy washed him, John had heard that same whispering in sleepless night over and over, sometimes he even hear it when he was awoke. His words died in his throat and the air stopped after he closed his eyes and moaned.

John nodded. His sobs were filled with joy and he gave thanks to anyone who dared to hear him and bring this miracle. Inside his chest the pain was replaced with the same amount of relieve and happiness.

Lips pressed to his lips, John tasted spice and ash again.

Sherlock broke the kiss when the lungs ached for more air, Sherlock rested his forehead on John’s, his eyes were closed and his hands were travelling slowly to his shoulders.

“In our cell they throw me back” he whispered, his hands rested on buttons and began undo. “I was so sure you had made it, but then they were laughing and joking, they were shouting, I killed the little bastard, I skinned and I’m going to make myself gloves of his little skin”

His lips kissed him on the lips, then the jaw and moved to the neck. John was breathless feeling his dragon on his skin, he didn’t knew what to do with his hands now. “When the army rescue us, they said they found the body of a child. I died that moment, and when I was back on London I swore vengeance to those how hurt hobbits and dragons. But then you come back to me and…” his words lost as he sunk his fangs on the skin.

John was surprised at how pleasant was the bite on his skin and was unable to repress a moan.

The hands embraced him, John knew he was handled, when he opened his eyes, they were on the floor. Sherlock on top of him smiling meanwhile his hands were working on taking all the cloth of John. The hobbit helped the dragon in the same task.

As the last piece of cloth was tossed away, John had his hands on the back of Sherlock, sharing a kiss, the dragon rubbing himself of the top of the hobbit. One elbow supporting his weigh and the other playing on the belly. John’s hand went to play with the dragon’s cock and stroking it slowly.

Sherlock moaned at the feeling, his mouth moved to the chest and licked everything, he put special attention to the hobbits nipples. John’s hand went to the curly head and tangled his fingers on the soft hair. The dragon leaned in the touch every time John caressed an ear or a check.

His tongue moved to the belly and began to lick John’s cock. Both hands of the hobbit rested on the curly hair. He felt the mouth engulf all of him several times and John aches were only a distant memory.

_I mourned someone else all this time_. He thought and giggled.

“I’m doing wrong?” Sherlock asked, his hands keeping the strokes steadies.

“I was thinking that we both idiots were mourning some poor bastard that is buried in Queen’s land” John said locking his eyes to Sherlock. He smiled goofy and returned to his tasting.

Fingers played at his hole and John welcomed them, hushing again the pain with moans, the fire on his belly was rising every moment, then went inside another finger and another. John tightened his grips for an instant, the same moment the fingers exited him.

“John…” Sherlock whispered, John dropped his hands to the shoulders of Sherlock as he crawled on top of him. “John” he whispered again before to kiss him.

John moaned, this time he can scream his happiness, to tell the world how happy he was to have his dragon at his side, inside him. Sherlock entered him in one single trust, his hands grabbed the dragon back and his nail sunk in the tender skin.

Sherlock waited for him, kissed him, touched him where he most needed and when John relaxed enough, he began to move slowly.

John moaned shamelessly, Sherlock sunk his fangs on the broken skin, licking the scarlet drops, John felt the fob of pleasure surround him until he felt inside the dragon’s cock rub against something that tear him in pain and John screamed.

“John?” Sherlock stopped his ministration, John gasped until the paint faded enough.

“You hit something….. and it hurt too much” John said, Sherlock looked at him confused. “but if you don’t touch it, we can continue” Sherlock nodded. He kissed him and restarted his ministrations.

Soon John felt the pleasure return to his body crawling under his skin and by the way Sherlock moaned his name he could do it too.

The orgasm chased them at the same time, John felt the seed warming his inside and his own messing with they both. Sherlock rested his head on John shoulder, his kisses had a smile and his tender touches had love.

When he awoke, they were still on the rug. John heard his soft breaths and he suddenly realised that he can touch his face and brush away his curls, he can embrace him, he can touch all of his pale yet hot skin.

“I always wondered how your hands would feel on my skin” Sherlock said sleepy.

“I wondered how your skin would felt under my hands” John replied.

The dragon raised his and kissed the hobbit. “I want to show you something” The dragon said kneeling lazy over John and he realized that the dragon avoided the knot.

“What?” John smiled.

“But first a bath” He took the hobbit on his arm and carried him like a bride to the bathroom.

“Hey put me down, I’m not a bloody doll” John called feign anger but it sounded more like a joke.

The bath happened to have a big bathtub that also happened to fill with hot water in short time. For John this was the supreme luxury he never dream to have, that and the hands of a dragon on his skin and the cock of said dragon inside him again.

As the bliss of the afterglow, John noted that the water kept its hot temperature and he felt like in a sauna, but he wasn’t the one to complain, resting his head on the shoulder of Sherlock, hearing his steady heart , feeling the warmness around and inside him, fingers combing his hair and probably falling asleep. No he wasn’t to complain, he might want to recreate this event soon and as many times for the rest of his life.

“Yes I want that too” Sherlock whispered at his hear. John frowned and turned to see at Sherlock.

“As far I know, dragons can’t read minds” John said “but that’s…”

“Oh John, it’s quite obvious what were you thinking” Sherlock said dashing a proud smile.

“quite?” John faced him, trying to guess what the dragon was saying.

“Observe John, the clues are simple. You’re so relaxed and content, you haven’t said a word or trying to move away so you wanted to enjoy this as much as you can, the way your eyes wandered around the bath and the way you waited until I finish filling the bathtub and gathering every item we could need, told that this your first time in a bathtub, so it wasn’t a difficult deduction to say that you wanted this last for the rest of your life”

John giggled, at how fast Sherlock spoke and at the end he blushed. “That was amazing” Was the only thing he could think to say.

“what?” Sherlock move his hands from John’s hips to his shoulders.

“It was amazing, brilliant” John said, he took one Sherlock’s hands and kissed making the dragon blush furiously.

“That’s not something I heard usually”

“What you heard usually?” John asked, he rolled his hips and Sherlock bit his lips enjoying the movement.

“Piss off” John laughed at that, then closed the gap between them and kissed. He kept moving his hips slowly, until Sherlock moaned and gasped, bitted again John’s shoulder and come again inside him.

John was enjoying tea, without thinking in the last two hours. His memories were filled with bliss, with kisses and hot seed filling him over and over and over until his dragon had declared that they need to be ready. John asked for what but the dragon, stubborn said nothing and encouraged him to arrange for his scarce things left in his old room to be moved to the flat as soon as possible. Sherlock tried to prepare tea and John taught him how.

His dragon sitting in from of him, but sit was a bad verb to use here, Sherlock was crawling in the armchair trying to be comfortable, until he stooped glaring at John. John sighed and moved his tea away from his body, moments later Sherlock seated himself on the lap of the hobbit, his head rested on the shoulder, his hands attacked the back and his long legs were to hung form one arm or the armchair. John loved even more his dragon, he was like a hatchling clutching at his mother for warm and food.

John returned to drink his tea.

A car stopped in their street, the tires cried loud, the door of the car opened hastened and closed in bang, the bell rang several times. John wondered if he needed to answer that, but Sherlock had his nose buried in John’s hair. Then hurried steps climbed down the stairs and before this someone could knock at their door, Sherlock was on his feet opening the door.

“Bloody hell!” John cried after his tea and mug were on the other side of the sitting room.

 An male elf in a grey suit with matching coat entered the room, he had silver hair and black eyes, his skin had more colour than Sherlock and moved in the place taking note of every corner and every piece of wood.

“You in a hobbit hole? This is queer even for you” the elf said, then as he was walking stopped at the sight of John in the chair. John raised his hands waving at him, his foot fingers waved happily too. The elf wanted to say something but decided against too, he focused on Sherlock.

“There is another!” the elf roared with frustration. “This is the fifth and we aren’t any close to solve this” His hands went to his hair, his eyes fixed again on John. “You have to help us, please”

“So, am I invited? Officially” Sherlock asked, he held an emotionless face toward the elf.

“Yes yes, but help us” The elf lowered his hands. “I could sworn that I have seen you before” the elf said to John and John shrugged.

“Probably” John stood up and went to pick up the mug and take it to the dream kitchen.

“All right, where to?” John heard Sherlock ask devoid of any emotion. He deposited the mug and wondered, why an elf come to ask Sherlock’s help.

“Arwen’s park and Regent man street” the man said “ I can give a ride” the elf offered in hast but Sherlock refused.

“I hate to be in back of a police car, I’ll meet you there”

“Very well.” The elf walked to the door but stopped. “If you need, Anderson is there already”

John hear a curse from the dragon. “No matter, I can deal with him.”

John pocked out his head once he heard the door closed and the elf climbing up the stairs.

“Oh John, It’s Tarin Austa!! Sherlock jumped happily a couple of times, he calmed down a couple of seconds, then gather his coat and scarf. “Come on John, this is what I wanted to show you!” Sherlock said with the biggest smile plastered in his face he had ever saw on him, well the smile on the bathtub could beat this, John thought.

They traveled in the cab John felt the warmness of his dragon wash his body and yet the dragon was fixed in his own mobile, he was typing something or that was his face suggested. “the man on our flat was D.1. Lestrade from Scotland Yard” Sherlock said suddenly. John glanced at him.

“The police did not ask help” John recalled “They consult with experts”

“Good” Sherlock put away his mobile and glanced at John his hands landed on his thighs caressing them slowly. The hobbit turned red in the moment but dared not to stop the ministration.

“What is your area of expertise?” asked john, he half closed his eyes when the moved to the zipper of his trousers.

“Detective” Whispered Sherlock in John’s ears.

“You must… very good if they consult with you” John whispered, he was feeling to tigh his trousers.

“The only one in the world” Sherlock whispered before kissing him. The hobbit moaned and their cabbie coughed into uncomfortable remanding them that they weren’t alone and certainly no in their home.

They laughed merrily and stopped. Still Sherlock’s hand did not move from its place and John put his head on Sherlock shoulder.

Arwen’s park come in view in the next turn, they paid the cabbie and walked where the police cars and yellows tapes where. Sherlock was smiling happy. He could felt his enthusiasm and his eagerness to start. Yet, they were stopped by a dark skinned elf woman. Her hair was black curly and shimmering as her eyes. Her face was like a hearth and she had her arm crossed in her chest.

“Where do you think are going?” she demanded, her eyes fixed on his dragon and him was nonplused, like dealing with her was a daily ritual. "I was invited" he said and she rolled her eyes.

“sure” she said ironically

Sherlock waited in silence, but John saw him impatient moving his fingers behind his back, she finally gave out and used his radio to call someone “freak is here” she called, John felt disrespect toward the elf, an answer come, but John can’t make words of the sound the radio made.

“be careful” she said “I’m watching you”.

“And you smell of men deodorant” Sherlock sniffed, she throw him daggers with her glare. But chose to no say nothing about, she raised the yellow tape and allowed them to enter. But she stooped john. “Children are forbidden in criminal scenes" she commanded putting her hand on the hobbit head. “Go home little one and let the grownups do they work” she added sweetly, that served to anger John further.

“He is my mat….  my colleague” Sherlock stuttered and blushed. John smiled at how adorable his dragon looked and wondered why he didn’t said mate.

“You?” the elf looked at John surprised. “Sherlock Holmes has a colleague?” she giggled “ the word is at its end” she laughed lauder.

“Sargent Donovan this is Doctor Watson” Sherlock said, John heard anger rising in his voice. “And if you care to see, his feet are bare”

“A hobbit?” she said it like it was a taboo word, even her bottom nose wrinkled. “Hobbits don’t belong with police, and you know it well Holmes”

“Excuse you!” John heard himself spat at the elf, like other things in life, he hated when elves thought to little of hobbits. And she seemed suddenly to remember why hobbits were coveted. They were unpredictable and tough.

“All right, come in” She let John join Sherlock at the other side of the yellow tape.

Sherlock smiled at him proudly, in love of his hobbit reaction. John returned the smile with a blush. They didn’t walk so far when another elf stopped them; he was near a door, wearing a white suit and blue shoes of a shiny plastic material. He had short hair and glasses, his glare was fixed on Sherlock.

“I won’t have my crime scene soiled” He spited. Sherlock sniffed deeply and the elf took two steps back. “Bloody hell hound!”

“Anderson, no wonder Sargent Donovan is in bad mood” Sherlock said like it were mere clouds on the sky.

“What?” He tried to ask, but Sherlock walked fast at the door, John shrugged and trotted behind him, asking him what had happened.

The elf with the silver hair was waiting for them, he was talking at his mobile when he saw them enter at the building. His eyes showed relieve and his face relaxed. He sighed and end his call, then walked at them.

“Thanks the stars” He sighed again “I was thinking you will not come”

“Don’t be absurd” Sherlock said. “I won’t miss it, not even for all the gold of the crown” John giggled at that. It amazed that a dragon said that.

“Who is this?” The elf asked eyeing John with curiosity.

“Doctor John Watson” John offered his hand, Sherlock was busy observant everything around the parlor.

“Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, it must be sound odd to you, but I had never met a friend of Sherlock before, you must be something special to him”

John nodded and trying to look at another place concealing his blush.

“Follow me”

Lestrade guided them for corridors barely illuminated by lamps others polices carried with them. They climbed up stairs two floors and followed a long dark corridor. John felt fortunate for the darkness this time, his hand was tight around the dragon’s .

One last turn proved to be a tiny room stuffed with tall lamps and men in white suits. Lestrade called them out and they obeyed without a word.

“5 minutes” He said and stepped out. Waiting, one ear on them and eyes on the corridor, guarding them.

“One will be enough” Sherlock said.

“In middle of the room, laying on her belly an elf woman was. She had blond hair and pink cloths, her hands were spread at her side, her face was hidden under her long and shiny hair. John like everyone on the world knew that the only way of claiming an elvish life was with violence and the elf was on the floor like she was going to wake up any minute, her beauty was making the scene crime haunting. Next to left hand were the tengwar carved, it can be read _acharn_

Sherlock kneeled at her said and observed, he took her hands solemn and respectfully. He even put his face on the same floor and fix his grey eyes on her.

“She wanted revenge” the voice of the elf called Anderson startled John.

Sherlock sighed annoyed.

“Yes, thank you for your input, but sindarin is not a dead language” Sherlock stood up.

“Your minion might need the help” Anderson signaled at John, mocking eyes on his face. Sherlock closed the door on his face.

“Idiot” the dragon cursed, he walked to John and embraced him from the back. He aspired the hobbit essence and let his head fall on John’s shoulder.

For a whole minute John felt the breaths of his dragon on his neck and his hands on chest.

“Tell me, what did you see” Sherlock asked still sunk in the embrace. John looked at Sherlock questioning the question. “You’re a doctor, tell me, I need input” John nodded and kneeled in front of the death elf once he was released.

“She must be strangled” John said first. “There isn’t blood signaling another kind of violence. She is a London elf or from Sussex, she had a wedding band” John dared to move the hair on her face to see her.

And his chest felt suddenly empty, the air of his lungs burned, all tough was lost, all confidence, even his soldier training abandoned him. He knew her, he knew her. His eyes filled with the veil of tears and his throat with gag. John bolted to the door and throw his breakfast out.

He felt himself drank, he heard voices calling but the words were distant, _I knew her, I knew her… I save her… her family was so happy to have her again, I save her,_ John felt to his knew and his hands covered his face as tears washed his face until warm arms embraced him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tarin austa Festival of first day of summer, equally important as x-mas. (Tolkien idea actually)
> 
> By the way, how did you feel if Hobbit!John could be pregnant? Just an idea... but no worries, I haven't see the end of this jet.  
> thank you again


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do not be sorry master hobbit” The dragon said, “I am very aware of the need of hobbits” he said leaving his greyish eyes on John, he nodded and took the remaining cup, the flavour of the tea was beyond imagination, the flavour was perfect, the sweetness so light and that hint of clover and cinnamon in the after-taste was incredible. John hummed unconscious savouring the hot liquid.
> 
> “I take that the tea is perfect for you” John nodded blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this epic delay, but happy new, I just hope that in this months I'm able to finish this wonderful story. Second, I apologise with my poor grammatical skills.  
> And by the way, yes I will put an old fashioned villain, we can have a good history without one.  
> Thank you for your immense patience.

That face flashed again in his mind, and the twisting feeling refused to leave his stomach, but the warm on his back forced everything on him to be under his control again. John finally began to understood words.

"he has ruined my scene!!" a man cried.

"Shut up Anderson" Sherlock growled back, John felt his finger close around cloth, Sherlock growled again.

"Stop it you both!" the Inspector, must be him, shouted. John opened his eyes and decided to face the elf, he was massaging his temple with his eyes closed, behind him the elf woman was smiling happily, like her only wish of her life was going to be granted any moment.

John gathered all his strength and tried to stood up, Sherlock embraced him like he was a delicate crystal doll, his nose buried on John's neck and his hand embraced him. He didn't had to remember that Sherlock was a dragon, a very overprotective one. That mean what John tough, the hobbit opened his mouth and tried to talk but the dragon in disguise spoke first.

"I had everything I need, I'll send you a text when I figure more" His voice echoed the hall, then he picked up John and practically carried him like a child to the outside world before any protest word could form in his hobbit mind.

Once in the street, the cold hit John and refreshed his sense, Sherlock deposited him slowly and kissed him.

"I'm all right, I Just puked, nothing to worry about, I promise" John said but the grey eyes studied him silently no believing the hobbit, after all he was a medic and a soldier recently discharged.

“John…” Sherlock whispered trying to find the right words for his question but the hobbit stopped him before another sound come out.

“Why do you go back and finish whatever you were doing, meanwhile I return the flat, yea?” John saw how the mind of the dragon was trying to come with something and convince him to stay, but John, a quick hobbit dragged down the dragon and kissed him. “I don’t want you to be in trouble for me, and I need the fresh air and a walk”

“Be careful John” Sherlock conceded, he sighed and returned to the bulging almost growling.

A couple of minutes John took for calm his own heart. The looked around trying to decide where to go. It was too late to ask Sherlock or another policeman where the hell he was. So he took a deep breath and decided to go left, after all, in that direction he could see people walking more often than the other direction.

He began to walk slowly, he was relieved to find a larger street, an avenue that was full on life, people, stores. He decided that he would walk one block before catch a cab and return the flat, he needed to push away the image of the murdered dragon from his head, he needed to relax and possible try to eat something.

So suddenly as his thoughts wandered from the murder to what to eat, a car stopped at his side, it was large and black, just like royalty liked to have, but John was in his little world sorting his own thoughts, so deep that he didn't notice a couple of elves dressed in black and stopped in front of him until he collapsed at their legs.

“Oh sorry, I didn't see you” John said trying to put a smile in his face, but the elves only stared in response. John nodded and turn around intending to walk away, the elves catch his shoulders and both whispered something before one of them carried the hobbit like a child meanwhile the other put a hand and a cloth on his face sending him directly to the gardens of Lórien.

But his dreams were short and irrelevant, John woke up in an elegant room, one that could be called a sitting room, couch with complex patterns of leaves and flowers on the fabrics and carved exotic flowers in the wooden feet, a fireplace where a gently fire danced happily, paintings of forest with silver and golden tree, little statues carved in the forms of animals and maidens, John turned around noticed that there was also a gigantic window that showed London in all its glory. There was also a table in front of him in which a silver tray was a couple of black cups with golden drawings and a white pot with red drawings with fresh tea steaming, but the wonderful smell of wisteria floated in the room making difficult tell what kind of tea had the pot.

A door opened at his right, a elvish maiden sporting a black suit entered first followed by a man in a fine bluish grey suit, the man sat down in the couch in front of John, the face of the man was like a mask devoid of any sentiment and John knew in that instant that the man was a dragon.

“I hope this is not an inconvenience for you” he said in toneless velveteen voiced. The maid took the words as her clue to serve the tea to both, dragon and hobbit.

It was black the tea and John’s belly growled in response.

“I can bring something for him, sir” she said softly, her black eyes emphasized by her white skin and dark long hair, and John noticed something odd about her. Something that make her beautiful but her elvish face stand out even more, in that precise moment, as she stood up waiting for the dragon to answer, she moved her hair behind her ear.

Her ears, they were short, like humans.

But the way she moved, her face everything else screamed elf in the maiden, so this could be the old branch of half-elven. An ancient decent of the ruling house of Rivendell.

“That will be lovely dear” the dragon said, the maiden smiled and exited the room in silently.

“I'm sorry” John apologized, the dragon took a cup and tasted the contents, before a little smile appeared in his face.

“Do not be sorry master hobbit” The dragon said, “I am very aware of the need of hobbits” he said leaving his greyish eyes on John, he nodded and took the remaining cup, the flavour of the tea was beyond imagination, the flavour was perfect, the sweetness so light and that hint of clover and cinnamon in the after-taste was incredible. John hummed unconscious savouring the hot liquid.

“I take that the tea is perfect for you” John nodded blushing.

“Absolutely delicious” The dragon took another sip from his cup and leave it in the table, he changed his position and seem to gain and air of business, cold and strong forcing to remember John that he was abducted by this dragon’s minions early.

The hobbit took another gulp of the tea and faced the dragon, he was trained to face these majestic creatures, help them and deal with them, so he just soldier up and let his natural hobbit strength take place. The dragon seemed to noticed the change as well but instead of get angry he smiled.

“I see now why Sherlock was so desperate to found you” the dragon voice tingled with amusement, John almost saw another smile appear on the dragon’s face.

“Really?” John used the cup as a shield to his flowing emotions that began to run rampant after that comment.

“Let’s see” The man pulled out a little notebook from his jacket “Here say, you’re John H. Watson, with medical training, served with the Fifth Northumberlands Fusiliers which priority was to rescue and help dragons, which is impressive by your Hobbit nature” the dragon stopped reading aloud, he seemed to be reading a little more. John felt like the dragon was reading his whole life.

“what is that?” He asked but the dragon keep reading like he was alone. John ended his cup of tea and proceed to pour more of that glorious liquid.

Moments later the maiden returned with a tray filled with pies, cakes and another sweets. John heard his stomach rumble again, the maiden left the tray and exited the room. The hobbit was unsure of the etiquette of the moment.

“Don’t restrain yourself” the dragon whispered and John didn't need to be told twice. He jumped down the couch and walked to the table, the table had the right height as a common hobbit table, he took a plate and filled with one piece of everything, cranberry pie, butter cake, grape pudding, apple ice cream, watermelon strudel. John then noticed a pot with kiwi sweet juice and served himself a glass. He put the plate and the glass at one side of the couch and proceed to climb on. By the moment the dragon returned his attention to John, he had cleaned the plate and the glass.

“I see you enjoyed our sweets” the dragon commented.

“Very much. Thank you Mr…” John said but the dragon proceed to serve himself apple ice cream.

“All right” John sighed making the effort of not looking offend at the dragons manners.

“Can I ask, why am I here?” John said.

“Yes you can” The dragon answered but he limited himself at enjoy the sweet.

“Oh, but you won’t answer, all right” John tried to calm himself again.

“You see John, can I call you John?” The hobbit nodded “Thank you, I bring you here to talk about Sherlock and the relationship he’s developing with you”

John opened his mouth but the dragon continued “you see, he’s special to me and all I want is his well being” John felt the dragon cold glare on his body slowly ripping apart every hair on his skin, every fibre of his cloths, until his naked soul was exposed to the dragon. For a single instant, the tea on his belly threatened to return to the cup and the sweets to the dishes, the hobbit only gulped down the sensation.

“I see” he stuttered, all his training years were lost to him, he suddenly knew how a rat would felt in front of a serpent.

“You don’t seem to grasp my words Doctor Watson” The dragon said slowly.

“I beg your pardon” the hobbit whispered.

“ Sherlock is a dragon, and you are a humble hobbit", John tried to grasp the meaning of those words, but the dragon held his silence a little longer drinking his tea slowly, one or two questions formed in the Hobbit's mind, the dragon was trying to spill this matter slowly for the hobbit sake, like he was a baby hobbit and no an battle experienced medical soldier and resumed his talk. "I don't want him to feel any kind of pain, and as you know, dragons mate for life. I should be happy if Sherlock had picked a dragon as a mate, or at least an elven mate, but instead he picked an ephemeral creature like you" the dragon paused for a deep sigh, suddenly the dragon's words sunk in John's mind.

John was tiny creature that lived the same span as a blink of an eye in the longs dragon's existence.

The hobbit felt his stomach turn and jump before the soothing voice of the dragon continued speaking "it's has become my main concern, John” the dragon smiled, his eyes softened for a fraction of second, John was sure that things had ended, but the dragon slowly took a bite from his apple ice cream, when he finished his voice was colder than his sweet. “We just need to figure out how to prevent his heart from broken” Then a sick but sweet smile graced the face of dragon. “It was lovely to meet you Doctor Watson” one of his hands signalled the only door and John guessed that this was his cue to leave the place.

The hobbit slowly climb down the couch, took the plates and returned them to the tray, he mumbled an unheard thanks and walked fast to the door. For his undying surprise the elven maiden was waiting for him, in her hands was a mobile device which keep her very engrossed, for a moment John was unsure of distract the elven maiden, he looked around. The place was like a palace, the corridor ran long in both sides, with doors and doors and nothing more than doors, he dreaded on how to return himself home.

“Follow me Doctor Watson” the elf resolved his problem, she began to walk east and John followed her in silence.

“umm.” John began, hobbit curiosity kicking in for first time since he woke up in that place. “What’s your name?” he asked, the elf maiden watched at him, she smiled for a moment and thought for a moment.

“Anthea” she answered returning to her mobile devise.

“That’s a nice name” John said immediately, then thought for a moment on it. “That’s not your name, right?”

“No” the elf answered, little smile on her face without ripping her from the device.

“all right, fine. Where are we?” John tried to continue the talk as long as he could, the emptiness of the corridor and some of the halls were getting into his nerves.

“Can’t say” she offered.

“Good, thanks” John sighed. It occurred to him that the elven maiden was walking slowly just for him, even if he was walking fast.

Then they were on a big parlour and the elf maiden guided John to the exit, outside the sun kissed John viciously, it was the afternoon sun who greeted him and John knew that he had spent the rest of the morning and the noon in that place. Well his tummy had told him that earlier.

A black car was waiting for them, another elf was standing at the side of the car, when he saw him he opened the door and waited for them to aboard the vehicle, Anthea climbed the car after him and the elf closed the door. John had the strange feeling that they were treating him with white gloves.

He was returned to Baker Street without more delay or more words, John watched the car disappear in the corner still thinking on the recent events, on the words the dragon said and the meaning with them. He now hopped his dragon was out in the street working with Scotland Yard doing what he do with them.

He walked to the hobbit hole, without noting the sweets smells filling the place, not hearing at all his tummy talking, he drop his body in the couch still deep in thoughts.

He don't even noted when strong arms surrounded his tiny frame and filled with warm. It took John almost an hour to hear his dragon purring at his ears, to felt the weight on his legs and feel like he was on fire. John noted finally that his dragon was curled on his lap half sleep.

John couldn't help but smile and return the embrace, to pet his soft black curls.

"I'm so glad you're fine" the dragon purred without moving. "was it dangerous?" he asked.

"not dangerous" John answered knowing well at what Sherlock was referring too. "it was pompous, that other dragon"

"ah" Sherlock mumbled softly, deciding that it was the right time to lick John's ears "he offered you gold?" he asked lazy.

John closed his eyes enjoying the feeling run trough his skin, erasing all his previous worries. He allowed himself to enjoy the ministrations and forget the world around him until very suddenly and cruel, Sherlock put hot fingers on his face in a tight grip. "John?" the dragon asked, voice dyed with worry, that alone make John open his eyes and stare directly into grey eyes fading to gold.

"I..." The dragon used that instant to press his lips upon the hobbit's, John was confused but allowed the dragon do as he liked. Moments later, Sherlock was looking at him, smiling, pleased with himself.

"I do hate to repeat myself John but your silence is killing me" John heard and tried to remember what they we're talking before his mind turned into jelly.

"I..." he begun again, the look Sherlock gave him was unreadable, "no he didn't".

"oh John, John!" very suddenly Sherlock cupped John's chin, locking his grey eyes with John's, they glowed gold for a hear beat. "Oh John, we could have used the gold for our nest" the dragon changed his sight at the ceiling like he was bored out of his skull releasing John too. The hobbit felt the dragon tense in his arms, he pulled the dragon even closer to him, he wished did something to relax him.

"Sherlock" John whispered, the dragon smirked. "what nest?"

"John! everyone knows that dragons built nest" Suddenly the dragon hid his face on John's chest, his arms around John tightened, his fingers dug trough the cloth painful.

The hobbit took one minute or two to digest what was said and once the realisation sunk in his mind, his eyes were open wide and his mouth was sporting the most unbelievable face.

"Oh" was the only thing John managed to articulate, Sherlock parted slowly, looking at him, very serious, like the sound John made disappointed him somehow, but it lasted one single heartbeat. Sherlock with his piercing eyes scanned the hobbit and whatever he discovered, made the dragon smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you John" Sherlock fidgeted in John's lap trying to find a comfortable positioning between them, leaving his knees at each side of John's and their hips separated only by the cloth.

John was surrounded by happiness and warm, soon kisses covered his face all over again, fast fingers unbuttoned his vest and pants and he was only to happy to join in the race unbuttoning Sherlock's garments, the jacket was first on the flour, followed by John's vest and shirt, then the dragon's. They interchanged kissed and battle for taste the other's skin, hands wandered found their paths, hot hands caressed hot skin, slow movement settled in rhythm. They breather the other breath's.

"John" the dragon whispered as he bite the shell of the ear, John moaned in response as his hands battle against the underwear. "John"

"Sher...." John tried to ask but the hands took take care of him were he most needed "bed" moaned.

"bed? bed?" Sherlock replied licking the skin on the neck, fingers playing at the already erected nipples. The dragon stopped again, John took the chance to kiss the chess of the dragon and move his hands to the back of the dragon. "Not now John" the dragon put his hand on the hobbit's and moved away, John grunted feeling the moment slip away.

"what it is?" the hobbit asked.

"I need you to send a message" Sherlock stood up and began to pick up the discarded cloth, lazy he throw the cloths to John. The dragon mumbled something before drop himself in the couch, John looked at his own cloths and at his still awaiting erection. He sighed.

"to whom?" the hobbit look at once more at his cloths and decided that in that moment, he won't get any relief so he just began plans for a bath. A very cold bath.

"To the number on the table" the answer come lazy, almost asleep. John watched his dragon with his eyes closed on the couch.

"use this words exactly, I’m sorry I’m must have blacked out in Arwen’s park

Right. John stood up, still shirtless, looked for the number and read it silently. "why haven't you sent it already?" something in the hobbit face worried him and looked at Sherlock. “You blacked out? What..”

“No dearest” the dragon sat down and fixed his now golden eyes at the hobbit, an instant transpired before Sherlock stood up and moved faster to kitchen. “I’m fine but deducted that whoever murdered your friend” The dragon rummaged quickly in the kitchen picking careful his words “let a big clue to catch him” he returned to the living room bringing with himself a pink suitcase, he put it in the floor in front of John, very proud of himself.

“The killer left the suitcase?” John asked seeing the pink item.

“No at all” Sherlock offered, divided between tell him what he had found and protect him, John noted the dilemma on his face and smiled.

“Can’t tell me or won’t tell me” the hobbit closed the distance between them and kissed his dragon on the lips.

“John” Sherlock whispered and the happiness returned to his now grey eyes, it was more like excitement. “Oh John” the dragon gave two steps back barely restraining his energy, bouncing as he walked on his armchair and fetch his own phone and returned in few strides.

“The murderer had the suit case” he chanted happily “and those idiots yarders didn't noted before” he pushed some buttons and then showed an image, the legs of the dead woman, John felt some of the nausea return but quickly Sherlock turned off and signalled the suitcase.

“Jennifer was on her way back to home, she got all the okays from thehospital to return to Cardiff and her family, but … “ Sherlock trailed off watching careful John face.

The hobbit returned to his armchair and sat down, controlling his nausea and hearing what Sherlock was saying, he smiled at his dragon.

“They didn't want her to return home alone because she was pregnant” John added quick “she was so happy to return to England and more happy when they announced her pregnancy, I was there, she cried for hours that night, the next day …”

“John” Sherlock went to embrace his hobbit and stop the narration that was painful. The hobbit was grateful to have the dragon at his side when he didn't continue his tale. He had been so fond of the other dragons.

“I'm sorry” the hobbit whispered with hi face buried in Sherlock’s chest. One hand caressed his sandy curls and the other made circles on his back, the mix of ash and sycamore relaxed his body and the nausea faded into oblivion. “Thank you” The hobbit said breaking the embrace.

“Have you sent the message?” Sherlock asked suddenly and John frowned. “No”

“Quick, write” Sherlock moved round the hobbit, he stood at his back and put his face on the Hobbit’s shoulder admiring the work and also breathing the smell of the hobbit.

“Oh, he feed you pastries” Sherlock whispered taking deep sniffs “and black tea, I bet you’re still hungry”

“starving” The hobbit said meanwhile finishing to write the message.

“Add, met me at twenty-two two Northumberland, hurry” John typed as fast he can. “Who I'm texting?”

“Someone, like Jennifer wasn't discard with no communication devise” Sherlock’s hand wandered on the naked chest of the hobbit playing slowly, one hand stood in the chest and the other rested in the stomach, John closed his eyes wishing for that hand go further south and helped to alleviate what was still stiff. “and her mobile wasn't with her, the one who had her case also have her mobile, the number” Sherlock put his hands on John’s and pressed the send button once the hobbit ended typing the message. “is Jennifer’s”

The hot hands returned to his skin and for another moment his thoughts turned into butter but something behind him whispered

“I have sent a message to the killer” Sherlock almost giggled “I sent a message to a murderer!” The dragon kissed his neck and caressed his stomach hinting a play with the buttons of his pants.

“I can’t use mine, it would be easily recognized” Sherlock continued kissing the skin as his hands finally unbuttoned the pants and slowly where making room for the almost forgotten erection, the fingers slid inside playing with hair touching hot skin, the hobbit almost dropped the device on his hands as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

Sherlock purred on his ears, his tongue licked the shell of the ear, his hand managed to pull out his erected penis, John moaned as the cold air touchedhim.

The dragon played with him, his hands returned to his stomach making circles, his lips sucked skin on his skin, John turned slowly his head trying to kiss the dragon and the dragon returned the affection purring.

The fingers finally returned to the hobbit’s penis giving it full attention, tracing little circles in the head, massaging it at steady rhythm. The hobbit felt himself burn from inside out, turn into a pulp of feeling and emotions, only aware of the happiness and secureness by just being with his dragon. Time seemed to stretch for hours and days and months until the stars of the old songs surrounded him, singing to him, shining love.

When John opened his eyes later, they were resting in the rug, the dragon was on top of him gazing him with love, his fingers tracing tenwar letters, _meleth_ _nîn_ , he wrote over and over and John smiled at his romantic dragon.

“Still hungry?” his beautiful voice dared to ask that to a hobbit, John giggled.

“Always” his answer made Sherlock rise a brown, John captures the face of the dragon with his hands and bring it forward to kiss it. “Hobbit remember? we had 7 meals per day”

“Can’t forget that” Sherlock kissed the hobbit once more before stood up dragging the hobbit alone, Sherlock dressed his hobbit kissing the skin until it was full covered by a shirt and a vest. He went for their coats and guided them out to the streets.

“So?” John asked meanwhile they were walking, the streets were filled with elves and hobbits, all of them minding their own business. “Why I sent a message to a killer?”

“To catch him dearest” Sherlock said “whoever he was, a man, since the statistics prove male of any species tend to be more violent than female, seemed to take her phone unnoticed when her case was on his possession. The other thing I saw on the crime scene is, why she was on that building that was abandoned, it occurred me then that the killer must have driven her to that place and somehow forced her in, I'm still working on why, but John, her suit was a big clue to him, it seems that she forgot her suit case and phone”

“Poor Jenifer, after all she suffered” The hobbit lowered his heads looking at his flurry feet, the dragon hugged him almost instantly kissing his him.

“I… we’ll find him, dragons murderers shall not live any more” Sherlock whispered fervent to him.

“the man have killed other dragons?” John asked in horror.

“Jennifer was his fifth and last”

They continued their walk “John, others questions rise as well, who can take a recently discharged dragon from a very heavily guarded hospital? Who is enough to be trusted to be picking dragons around the city? Who…” Sherlock stopped in his tracks and looked at the hobbit.

“How old was the pregnancy of Jennifer?” Sherlock asked

“what has to do her pregnancy in all of this?” The hobbit looked at the dragon confused.

“Everything, the first victim was a young female dragon, Tauriel. The murderer abandoned her in a hotel room, the authorities ruled like nehtä immo, the act of self slaying just because they found a deep wound in her abdomen, they didn't show me the images. The second victim was an elder male dragon disguised as a female elf, the same wound was found, the third and fourth were found with identical wounds on their abdomen”

“You fund one similar in Jennifer” John asked terrified.

“I'm afraid” Sherlock caught John hands. “At the begging I thought, it was the killer favourite method, but since you mentioned the pregnancy of Jennifer, I'm sure I'm closer at the why the killer choose female dragons.”

Sherlock stopped in front of a little restaurant with big windows, he kissed the hobbit in the face and dragged him inside.

“Meanwhile we wait for our killer, eat my dearest” Sherlock said scanning the tiny place, moments later a male elf appeared from the deeps of the restaurant, he had the hair black and the skin tanned, his eyes were black and he had a bulge for tummy. The elf smiled at Sherlock and when spoken his heavy sindarin accent sounded in his English.

“Sherlock! _Melon_ _nîn_ , welcome, welcome!” The elf smiled at the sight of the hobbit still holding hands with the dragon. “Oh I see you had brought a _melon_ ”

“More than a friend” Sherlock corrected the elf and the elf’s smiled grew impossible big on his face.

“This is a day to commemorate; anything you ask is on the house” the elf singed happy, danced to bring the menu and put some candles on the table, and sang some elvish lullaby in a variant of sindarin John couldn't follow.

“Angelo is a good friend” Sherlock said after he took of his coat and helped John.

“He helped me once, he save me from going to prison” The elf reappeared again with a big plate with a meat pie on it, John suddenly couldn't take his eyes off the treat, it smelled mushroom too. “Any hobbit that make my friend Sherlock happy deserves the very best” The elf said placing the plate in front of John and a fort at its side.

“I… don’t know what to said” John looked at the elf embarrassed.

“Just make sure he finds the correct elf, you know how elves are crazy this days” The elf winked at him.

“But I’m….”

“but you went prison in the end” Sherlock interrupted the discussion “I just proved that you were burgling fifty mile from the original charges”

“well you save me from a long time in jail” the elf added smiling before disappear.

“That was…. Weird” John said. Sherlock looked at him intensely.

“Angelo is very serious” Sherlock said. John took the fork and sunk in the pie, the first bite was heavenly, he hasn't tasted something so delicious in his life, the mushroom taste was everywhere in the meat, the sauce was perfect , he took another bite moaning as he chewed.

“John” Sherlock voice was deep, the hobbit gulped down and focused his attention of his dragon. “I don’t want or need an elf or someone else” he said, his hands went upside the table and reached John’s. “because I found what I need”

The hobbit checks were red as the wine Angelo poured at them in that moment, John didn't noted when the elf disappeared again, his eyes were glued at the dragon’s. Sherlock thumb caressed his hand.

“Sherlock” John whispered, the delicious meat pie was forgotten in favour of savouring the moment with his dragon.

“I did too” John answered, the dragon’s smile become intimate, only for him and John knew, that whatever the other dragon had said before, what the others hobbits and elves thought at them for being together didn't matter in that moment, until his stomach growled, making Sherlock laugh.

“Finish your pie dearest” Sherlock said sweetly and John obeyed eating slowly.

The next dish Angelo served the hobbit was a fish with a sauce of artichokes and potatoes, John devoured the fish expertly, he had missed the London cuisine so much that he was tempted to clean the plate with his tongue.

He was waiting for his dessert, and apple cake when Sherlock asked.

“why my handsome hobbit isn't married yet? I did understand that at your age, any other hobbit had fathered at least a dozen of children”

“I wanted to help dragons since I was little” John said “I had a friend dragon when I was very young, but I heard that she was killed” John answered truthful “At the first chance I had, I jumped in the army and in medicine to help them” He smiled fondly at the memories when the royal army knew about his decision and accepted the hobbit. “turns out that hobbits are the better ones to help dragons, so I got enrolled and trained without objection”

“My dearest” Sherlock said filled with proud.

“So probably that’s why I didn't have the time to settle down and marry, I'm was very happy helping dragons”

“And what are you going to do after your honourable discharge?” Sherlock asked, his eyes shining.

“I don’t know yet” John thought, since he was kicked from the army and his famous day was long forgotten probably the best he can do was to be in a clinic of sorts.

Sherlock looked at the window suddenly his smile erased, all his attention was focused on the street, even his elvish ears looked attentive to the outside world.

“Sherlock?” John asked looking between the window and the dragon. “What’s wrong?”

“our killer” He slowly moved out of the chair, “has arrived” he slid very slowly to where their coats were hung, he took his and quickly dressed and bolted out the restaurant.

John followed, leaving sadly the pastry still on Angelo’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want drop a word of haste?   
> http://thedullroom.tumblr.com/


End file.
